I'll be your Freak
by Gothicjak
Summary: JakRazer story enjoy


I'lL Be YoUr FrEaK 

Jak stepped out of the cool Kras City night air into the humid atmosphere of a night club. The music pounded around him as he descended the stairs past the couples making out. He caught the beat and moved his shoulders along with it. Jak pushed through the dance floor crowd and grabbed a stool at the bar. He ordered some local drink that was a deep purple. The bartender lit a match and dropped it into the drink. The drink burst into flames. The flame flicked along with the music before it fizzled out. Jak grabbed the drink and downed it. It burned its way down his throat but he began to get a buzz after finishing it.

Jak felt a hand on his back and a shiver coursed up his back.  
"What is ze Golden Boy doing this sort of place?" a northern accent spoke into his ear. Jak turned to face Razer  
"Can I help you?" Jak asked standing up from his stool. Razer growled lightly at how cocky Jak was acting. Jak smirked at him and ran a finger over Razer's small goatee.  
"What, girls not pretty enough so you came to me?" Jak purred and pressed against Razer. They had started having these meetings a few months ago.

Jak pulled Razer by the collar of his coat onto the dance floor. Jak turned so that his back was facing Razer front and danced against Razer as Razer picked up the beat. Razer's hands ran up and down Jak's thighs. Jak moaned in Razer's ear as he ran his hand over Jak's groin.  
"My god blondie you act like this is your first time."  
Jak turned around to face Razer and kissed him on the lips.  
"Because I know you love it when I act like this."  
"Damn right I do."  
_  
_

Razor pulled Jak into a secluded bathroom while kissing and biting Jak's neck.  
"Slow down boy. I'm here as long as you want me."  
"Don't you have to get back to zat pretty little girlfriend?" Razor questioned unbuttoning Jak's pants. Jak threw his head back and whimpered his response as Razer wrapped his fingers around his length.  
Razer smirked evilly and licked up the side of Jak's neck. Jak moved his head to the side giving the Northerner more space to work. Jak allowed his hands to roam over Razer's body. Jak's hands pulled at Razer's jacket trying to remove it. Razer pulled away and removed his jacket and shirt. Jak purred and rubbed his cheek against Razer's shoulder. Razer smiled lightly and kissed Jak on the lips. Even under their rough meetings there were other emotions in play.  
"Ich bin Ihre sexuelle Laune…" Razer's ears perked up at Jak's use of his native tongue. Razer pressed Jak back against the dirty bathroom wall. Razer pulled open Jak's shirt and licked and nipped his way down his chest. Jak wiggled slightly against Razer's hold. Razer slapped Jak's thigh lightly.  
"No moving or you will be very alone." Razer muttered against Jak's thigh. Razer stood up and took a few steps away from Jak to prove his point. Jak growled angrily but didn't walk towards Razer. Instead he pulled his clothes back on and walked towards the sinks. Razer stalked up behind him, flipped him around and pressed him into the sink.  
"What? Doggy still wants a treat?" Jak knew he was pushing it but he was pissed off as well.

Jak sighed lightly as Razer captured his lips in a kiss. Jak wrapped his legs around Razer's waste and grinded against him.  
"Zomeons eager." Razer chuckled against Jak's ear. Jak hopped off the sink and pulled Razer along with him through the club.

"Where's are we going?" Razer asked being pulled out into the windy night.  
"My place." Jak answered after pulling into a building's lobby.  
Jak guided Razer up the three flights of stairs to his room.  
The door opened to reveal an extremely dirty room. The wall had newspaper clippings all over it. Most of them were about Mizo and his plans for the races. Razor also noticed that the bed they were heading for was very small. The bed had a single dirty black sheet and a drool stained pillow.  
Jak licked his lips at Razer before pulling off his shirt, pants and goggles. Razer pulled the almost naked blonde into his grip and kissed him hard on the lips. Jak mewed in happiness and rubbed against Razer.  
Then Razer guided them to the bed.

Purple, pink and yellow neon light floated in the otherwise dark room. Razer awoke and got out of bed and searched the room for his clothes. He checked the clock; it read 4:00 am. In 3 hours the races would start again. Razer glanced around once more and his eyes landed on Jak. He padded over to the sleeping boy boots in hand and kissed Jak lightly on the forehead.  
"goodbye for now mein Liebe."

. The end.


End file.
